Fixing Friendship
by Attackme
Summary: It was a calm day in ooo and in the candy kingdom everyone was minding their business. Kids were playing, the elderly were enjoying a chat with others, but one person was just staring into the horizon thinking about someone who she never saw in four years.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time and any of it's characters.**

This is my first fanfic of adventure time and this is just a one-shot story.

* * *

Narrator POV

It was a calm day in ooo and in the candy kingdom everyone was minding their business. Kids were playing, the elderly were enjoying a chat with others, but one person was just staring into the horizon thinking about someone who she never saw in four years.

Princess Bubblegum POV

It's been four years since I last saw him, oh glob where is he? I've sent out search partys to look for him in different parts of ooo. Why did he have to go? It's all my fault, I didn't know he was fragile. Princess Bubblegum just looked in the horizon hoping to see just even the silhouette of Finn.

Narrator POV

As the princess of the candy kingdom was in deep thought little did she know that she was being watch by finn just above her balcony, he just sat there in the roof listening.

Finn POV

Finn was listening to Princess Bubblegum and he was in though, now she's just realizing what she has done to me? I've been spying on her for the past four years just to know if she would realize what she had said to me. In those four years she was just using her head to think of what she had said, but this time she wasn't using her head but was saying those words from her heart.

Narrator POV

Finn silently landed in the balcony of Princess Bubblegum and saw her crying in her bed. She didn't realize Finn was standing infront of her until she heard a voice saying "It's alright, I don't blame you pb". Princess Bubblegum quickly looked at the person who said that and she cried even more at the sight before her. Finn was standing infront of pb and he had a look of sympathy in his face. He was thinking on how broken she was in her current state, he was deep in thought when pb spoke that made him brake his thinking.

Princess Bubblegum POV

"Finn" pb said as finn snapped out of his thought. "I just...I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I have said I didn't know how fragile you were back then, I...I was just over thinking things back then and I just want to apologize again for what I have done to you mentally" pb said with teary eyes.  
I was about to say something else to finn when he spoke first "Pb I understand that I was too young back then and you were older than me so,  
at first I was hurt but jake comforted me and I got over it a week later and like I said a while back I don't blame you, so pb please stop crying".  
As Finn was talking he knelt down to wipe a tear that was on my cheek and I felt his soft warm hand against mine and I felt that my sadness disappeared. Finn was different this time he was not acting childish or anything that I remembered him doing four years ago, now he's just cool headed, he didn't panic, he was not shouting my name over and over again, he was just there confident with what he was saying he showed kindness and warmth to me and I couldn't ask for more.

Narrator POV

Finn sat beside Princess Bubblegum and comforted her until the last of her tears were gone from her eyes. Then he started talking to her what he's been doing for the past four years and Princess Bubblegum couldn't believe that finn was not going around ooo, he was just living in the forest outside the candy kingdom and she was amazed that finn would be able to spy on her without anyone noticing even though she knew finn had always gone in adventures in the past.

So Finn and the Princess talked for hours and they manage to fix their friendship and now pb was happy that finn is back and finn was also happy to be back. Things would never be the same but they didn't care now both of them are happy even though finn didn't like pb anymore he'd be happy to help her again in missions or errands.

**Ending kinda sucks and it's short but please bear with me, since this this is my first story.**

**To those who want to know what happened in those four years I'm already making a story for that so go check it out if you want...**

**So please read and review and if you liked my story please add it to your favorites and I would accept any form of advice or tips.**

**I'm Attackme and again hope you like it. Bye.**


End file.
